


There's No Mate Better Than Womb-Mates

by jaerie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, First Time, Horrible Sex Education, Intersex Omegas, Knotting, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Pregnancy Kink, Sex Work, Twincest, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unsafe Sex, at the end but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaerie/pseuds/jaerie
Summary: On the last day of school, Louis decides losing his virginity to one of his high school crushes.  The next day, he sleeps with his crush's twin brother.  When Louis learns he's pregnant and loses his scholarship, he finds himself shamed and completely alone in the world.  He turns to OnlyFans to pay the bills.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Harry Styles, Marcel/Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Marcel/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 170





	There's No Mate Better Than Womb-Mates

**Author's Note:**

> sorry there was a part missing at first, i copied a google doc that hadn't updated yet. it's fixed now

The party was roaring around Louis, but it faded into white noise around him as he locked eyes with Harry across the room. Harry the alpha that still caused butterflies to flutter in Louis’ stomach just to be under his attention. He’d known Harry since their first years of school before any of them had presented and Louis still could barely think when he was around. 

Harry nodded towards the stairs with a smirk and Louis nodded back before he abandoned his red Solo cup on the nearest surface. He watched Harry lean in to speak into his brother’s ear and Louis’ knees felt rubbery. His crush on Harry was only made worse by the fact that he had an identical twin brother. Louis swooned every time he saw them together. They were two halves of one whole and completely different at the same time. They had a language and an understanding between them that made them so fascinating to just sit and watch. 

But it was Harry that was building up the sexual tension between them tonight. The little smirks and glances they’d been giving each other all night had Louis riding an unfamiliar high. It was the last day of school on their last day of senior year and suddenly all the rules had been unshackled from their bodies. Louis didn’t have a reputation to keep. He wasn’t consumed by making good grades just to prove himself in a world of alphas. 

Louis had a small window of time before fall semester to just be free for once in his life. If he didn’t take the chance now, Louis chanced continuing the next four years as a virgin. If it was going to be anybody, it might as well be his long time crush. 

He never expected Harry to be interested but now they were both making their way towards the stairs and Louis knew exactly where this was headed. 

The Styles’ had a decent sized house for their neighborhood, but not big enough that Louis couldn’t hear the music and noise as Harry led them into his bedroom and shut the door. Louis’ heart started to pound as everything became very real. His back bumped up against the door as Harry boxed him in, their faces just inches apart in the darkness. 

“Hi Louis,” Harry grinned and Louis flushed. He could actually feel the rush of slick between his legs at just the sound of Harry’s voice. It was deep and confident and everything Louis had always imagined in his fantasies. He’d never tell Harry that it was him that often visited him in his heat induced dreams. 

Louis struggled to get a sound out that he hoped at least resembled Hi. 

“Oh, just a second,” Harry’s warmth disappeared and Louis heard a clunk and then a clatter before the room was bathed in soft light. Above the alpha’s bed was a string of white fairy lights in the most cliched display of teenage romance. It was so cheesy and yet Louis still found it perfect for his first time. 

Harry came over and boxed him in again, this time brushing their lips together. 

“Just setting the mood.” 

Louis wanted to push him and laugh at the line, but he was too nervous to do more than whimper when Harry kissed him again. This time he lingered and deepened the kiss and Louis didn’t know where to put his hands so he kept his palms pressed to the door. It was his first real kiss and it was with Harry who had also given him his first playground kiss when he had been dared. 

There was nothing innocent about this kiss. 

Louis didn’t know what he was doing but threw himself into it anyway. The angle was awkward with Harry’s height and the back of Louis’ head against the door. It was a welcome change when Harry took his hand and led him over to the bed. He could feel how wet he’d become in just the few steps and he could tell that Harry could smell it by the way his hand tightened around Louis’ and his nostrils flared. 

“You smell so good,” Harry murmured against his lips. Louis just let him. He had decided to let Harry drive. 

Harry smelled good himself but Louis wasn’t sure how to express that. He wasn’t sure how dirty talk worked and didn’t want to word vomit something that would change the mood. He was so close to taking care of this step so he wouldn’t have to stress about it through university. He didn’t want to mess things up. 

He hoped they’d reached the point of no return when Harry hovered above where he was on his back on the mattress. 

“So Louis, It’s the last day of school…” Harry smirked down at him with the cocky persona that he always put on when he was trying to be cool. Louis kind of liked it. “Do you wanna do it?” 

Harry was so dumb sometimes and Louis still wanted it. He nodded and felt his adrenaline rush as Harry’s fingers pushed up the hem of his shirt to touch his bare skin. It felt electric and caused his heartbeat to spike. Soon he was topless and Harry’s clumsy lips were kissing across his chest. It was with the confidence of someone who thought they knew what they were doing and Louis wasn’t about to stop him. It still felt good even if Louis wanted him to slow down and linger in a few spots along the way. 

Harry had a reputation for dating a lot of omegas during high school. He was the most popular alpha in school. He dated all the popular omegas. Louis had always assumed Harry had a lot of practice when it came to sex, but maybe he hadn’t. Or maybe no one had ever given him any direction like Louis wished he had the courage to do now. 

Louis was hard in his track pants and wished he would have dressed up a little for the party. Louis wasn’t used to being invited to any parties and he’d thought it might have been a prank until he found out the whole class had been invited. The Styles twins’ parents were frequently out of town which allowed them to have parties, but this one was over the top. There were so many people downstairs. Too many people. And Louis had showed up just to check things out in the same outfit he’d changed into after school. He didn’t even have on that one set of sexy lingerie he’d sneaked out to buy for his special night. 

They weren’t embarrassing ones at least, just plain black that stood out against his light skin in the dim light. He knew Harry could feel his small dick hard against his thigh and he suddenly became very self conscious. No one had touched him there before, not even his doctor that he could remember. It felt so good though when Harry slid his hand down beneath the fabric and touched him for the first time. He was so wet, even his dick weeping in anticipation. 

Harry didn’t spend much time with his dick, his long fingers bypassing his balls to slide into his slick. It wasn’t enough and soon Louis was initiating the move to give himself over to Harry by pushing the last article of clothing from his body. 

His legs naturally parted for the alpha as his fingers returned. Harry nuzzled into Louis’ neck with wet kisses as he pushed two fingers into Louis’ cunt. It was an easy slide but noticeable stretch that he couldn’t help but clench around the intrusion. Harry groaned against his skin, the low vibration making Louis tingle. This was really happening. 

He tilted his head to look up at the fairy lights above the headboard and Harry took that as an invitation for more. The alpha was enthusiastic in attacking his neck, lips dragging and sucking along his sensitive skin. Sometimes it was too hard, too much, but it wasn’t unpleasant. It was hardly noticeable when there were fingers inside him moving in a gentle thrust that made his hips follow the movement. It felt so good he thought he might actually come from it. Harry’s fingers were long and his knuckles thick enough to feel as they slid in and then out again, reaching so much deeper than his own could. 

Harry wiggled out of his clothes as he attempted to multitask until finally it was bare skin against Louis’ side. He felt Harry’s cock against his hip and it sent a nervous thrill through him. He’d never seen an alpha cock in person before and now one was touching his skin without any barriers. 

He flushed when he sneaked a peek at it when Harry held himself over him to reach across the bed. It was thick with its pink head poking out. In the shadow of the fairy lights, it looked intimidating. 

“Shit, forgot to get condoms,” Harry swore softly so he didn’t completely break the mood. 

It didn’t, but it also made Louis very aware of Harry’s habits and brought up thoughts of Harry bringing anyone else up here tonight if it hadn’t been Louis. 

“You planned this?” 

“Not exactly, no. You’ve just never come to any other parties.” 

“You wanted me to?” Louis asked in surprise. 

“Well, yeah,” Harry responded matter of factly. 

“It’s fine, you can do it,” Louis said as he started to roll onto his stomach to present for him. It was the position his instinct told him to get into. His frame of reference was small. “Omegas can’t get pregnant outside of heat.” 

“Are you sure that’s true?” Harry asked as he still kneed his way over between Louis’ spread calves. 

“Yeah, that’s what heats are for,” Louis responded certainly. He remembered reading that somewhere. That’s why heats with partners before marriage were too risky. 

“Fuck, I really want to do you bare,” Harry muttered into Louis shoulder as he held himself over Louis’ back. His nose nuzzled against Louis’ scent gland and made his whole body tingle. “Can I, Lou?” 

Louis shuddered. He could already feel the hot tip against his thigh. They were really going to do this. He wanted to do this. 

“Yeah, please.” 

Louis felt the tip of it slide through his slick. Harry was so vocal that Louis would have thought he was already inside. His moans and murmurs made Louis feel so treasured in that moment. When it came to first times, it definitely could have been worse. He knew he’d remember it fondly. 

“You’re so tight,” Harry grunted as Louis felt the pressure against his cunt. “Let me in.” 

Louis realized he had tensed his whole body in anticipation and tried his best to unclench. It was hard to stay relaxed when he was expecting pain but it never came. He’d expected for it to be painful and to bleed. He was surprised and relieved when that never came. 

It was uncomfortable, especially when Harry was fully inside, but not painful. It was an awkward feeling at first which slowly morphed into something vaguely good. 

Harry pulled his hips back and then thrust. Louis cried out in shock, his fists gripping the blanket over the bed. 

“Never done it bare before,” Harry mumbled against his shoulder after he thrust in again and held it there. Louis wanted to say that he’d never done it in general before, but he didn’t want that to scare Harry off. Instead he just hummed and nodded. 

It was starting to feel better as Harry really got into it. Louis could already tell there were things that Harry liked. He didn’t fight it when Harry held him down with one hand between his shoulders while the other hand gripped hard at his hip. Harry grunted as he pounded into Louis and Louis felt powerful that he could give the alpha so much pleasure from his body. Louis wasn’t sure how it was supposed to feel and relied on Harry to guide him through it. 

Louis did realize when Harry’s knot began to swell, though he didn’t have time to do anything about it. Harry slammed in a final time and the stretch of it expanding inside him burned. It also felt good at the same time and he used all his concentration to keep his body relaxed. In the back of his mind he was shocked that Harry had actually knotted him. That wasn’t something people did when it came to casual sex. That’s what Louis had been taught, anyway. 

But it was already done and Louis would have to deal with those thoughts later. Now, Harry wrapped his hand around Louis’ dick and that felt really  _ really _ good. His hand felt huge as he stroked, his whole dick engulfed in it.

“Shit,” Louis squeaked out as he came in an entirely new way. He’d never had an orgasm without doing it to himself before. He could hardly hold himself up from the force of it. 

And then quickly he became too sensitive and too aware of every place their skin was touching. Harry was surrounding him and it was a lot to handle all at once now that he was coming up on the other side.

The silence between them became awkward as the minutes stretched on as they waited for Harry’s knot to go down. It was past the point where Louis could say anything without drawing attention to it now. 

When it finally deflated enough, Harry pulled out and flopped onto his back on the bed with a satisfied smirk. Louis suddenly felt very naked. He casually fished around for his clothes, trying not to appear too rushed. He didn’t want Harry to think he was running away. He just really needed to be with his own thoughts after that. 

It wasn’t like they were dating. Louis didn’t need to feel guilty about wanting to leave. 

“You aren’t staying?” Harry listed himself onto his elbows in confusion as he caught on to what Louis was doing. 

“Sorry, curfew,” Louis shrugged. It wasn’t true. Louis had never had a curfew. Mainly because he didn’t go anywhere. It was a plausible lie that Harry would never question or fact check. 

He crawled off the bed as he hopped into each leg of his pants and secured the elastic just above his hips. “See you at grad?” he asked as he adjusted his fringe. 

“Yeah,” Harry confirmed, distracted. He was already busy wiping the slick off his dick with a worn tshirt. It was the kind of thing that he’d expect Harry to do and pulled away more of the glamour he’d imagined of his first time. Real life was never going to be a fantasy. Louis had to keep reminding himself of that. It was a good experience on its own. It wasn’t worth holding on to the ideals. 

“Thanks!” Louis said as he slipped out the door and then paused and squeezed his eyes shut.  _ Thanks?? _ What was wrong with him? Who  _ thanks _ the person who just took their virginity? 

He shook it off and headed towards the stairs, each step reminding him of all the fluids that were running down his inner thighs. He still had to walk all the way home. The whole fifteen minute journey with Harry’s come leaking out of him. What a romantic story. 

Louis had to laugh at himself once he made it through the party and outside into the warm air. He felt pretty good after that. There was a small spring in his step as he grinned to himself, remembering all the good moments that had made him tingle. 

  
  


\--

  
  


The sun was slipping below the horizon when everyone that was left jumped up to sprint towards the lake. It had been Harry’s idea to go skinny dipping and everyone else was just tipsy enough to go along with it. At least everyone besides Louis. 

The whole graduating class had been invited to the Style’s lake house following the graduation ceremony that had taken place that afternoon. While most of the students attended, the group was down to a couple dozen and Louis was getting tired.

He still chuckled to himself as he shook his head. Leave it up to Harry to get everyone naked. Harry being naked was exactly why Louis stayed where he was when Harry’d had his brilliant idea. He’d already felt Harry undressing him with his eyes at various points during the afternoon and Louis wasn’t sure he wouldn’t get wet if he caught a glimpse of Harry’s dick. 

Having switched to water after the heat of the afternoon had given him a headache, he was the most sober person left from the dwindling crowd. Now was as good of a time as any to slip out to make the drive home. It was only about 45 minutes, but that sounded like such a chore after a long day. 

He pushed himself up and splashed his cup of water over himself as he jumped in shock.

“What the fuck,” he muttered out as he clutched his chest and focused on Marcel’s amused grin. Louis hadn’t realized anyone else had stayed behind. “Fucking scared me.” 

“Come inside and I can get you a clean shirt,” Marcel motioned as he turned and headed back towards the porch. 

Louis pulled the shirt away from his chest with his thumb and forefinger, fanning it uselessly. “It’s fine. It’s just water.” 

“Let me toss it in the dryer for a minute at least.” 

Marcel was so nice, so gentle. Louis couldn’t refuse his hospitality even if he really didn’t want to ruin his nice shirt in a dryer. He followed the alpha to the laundry room and smiled when Marcel averted his eyes so Louis could remove the shirt in semi privacy. Louis wasn’t an omega who felt the need to cover everything so it didn’t bother him much. He didn’t look much different than an alpha shirtless. Not at this stage in his life. 

Marcel took the shirt and tossed it into the dryer. Louis was impressed when he at least knew to adjust the heat settings so he wasn’t as worried about the effects on the fabric. Louis hopped up to sit on top of the washing machine while he waited. 

“I heard you received some scholarships,” Marcel started a little too casually. Maybe he just didn’t have much to say to Louis and needed to fill the silence with something. Of course he knew Louis received some scholarships. Some had been announced during the graduation ceremony. 

“Yeah, full ride,” Louis still said. He was proud of his accomplishments. His parents wanted him to fall into the traditional role of an omega in their community, but Louis had other plans. He wanted to go to school. He wanted to be a teacher. The only way to do that without his parents’ support was to pay for it all himself and he had been successful in his goals. 

“That’s really great,” Marcel smiled warmly at him and then blushed and averted his eyes. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I wrote a letter of support for you,” he admitted softly. 

“You did?” Louis asked in genuine surprise. 

“When I was teaching assistant for Mrs. Marshall. I read all of your essays and they were really good. You deserved it more than anyone else in her classes and I didn’t want it to go unnoticed.” 

Louis’ brows were raised in shock. He never realized Marcel had ever paid him that much attention. Harry was a flirt and always focused his attention so directly that Louis had assumed Marcel was the same way. He was always so quiet and kept to himself unless Harry was at his side. 

“That was really sweet of you, Marcie,” Louis reached out to touch his shoulder. Louis hadn’t heard anyone call him Marcie since their first years at school, but it just slipped out. Marcel didn’t seem to mind. 

“Yeah?” he asked hopefully, lifting his eyes to look at Louis’ face. 

“Yeah. It felt like I was on my own sometimes. I didn’t think anyone really noticed. I wouldn’t be going to school without scholarships.” 

“I always noticed you,” Marcel blushed and looked down at Louis’ thighs. 

“Yeah?” No one had ever said something like that to Louis before. Harry was a flirt with everyone. The flattery never felt so intimate. 

“Yeah. I’ve had quite a crush on you. It’s hard not to notice you.” 

Louis felt so warm and fuzzy inside and he didn’t want it to stop. He didn’t want Marcel to stop looking so bashful and shy while feeding him compliments that blossomed out of tightly kept secrets. 

“I noticed you too,” Louis admitted. The Styles twins both had something magnetic about them. Louis was drawn to them both. He always had been. They were two halves of a whole that was Louis’ fantasy alpha. 

“You did?” Marcel sounded surprised. 

“‘Course.” 

Louis wasn’t sure what made him do it. He lifted his hands to Marcel’s cheeks and pulled him closer for a soft kiss. Marcel’s body naturally fit between Louis’ knees and his height was perfect for where Louis sat. 

Marcel felt softer than Harry, clean shaven and smooth. Even his lips felt like delicate pillows against his. They were just like Harry’s lips and yet Marcel used them in completely different ways. The first press was timid and then it was slow and purposeful. It was the type of lazy but charged make out session that Louis envisioned having with a boyfriend. 

He would have been lost in it forever if the dryer hadn’t rudely buzzed beside them, making them both jump. 

“Sorry,” Marcel looked anywhere but Louis like he suddenly remembered Louis was half naked. Louis was starting to be glad that he was. 

“No, come back,” Louis threaded his fingers into Marcel’s hair and gently guided him forward. Where Harry had taken control, Marcel was pliant. He let Louis direct him and guide him until Louis was sure he was leaking slick through his jeans. It was easy to pinpoint when Marcel caught the scent. His whole body tensed and his eyes grew dark. Louis could actually see the alpha’s instinct taking over, the primal instincts etched into his DNA. 

“Do you want to come upstairs?” Marcel asked timidly. Louis could feel the energy Marcel was trying to hold back and he was feeding off of the charge. He’d just slept with Harry not even 24 hours before and here he was getting hot and heavy with his twin. Apparently Louis was jumping from zero to DTF. 

It wasn’t that Louis just wanted to have sex, it was Marcel in particular. Noone could have a crush on one without having one on the other. And since they were identical…

Louis blushed at his own thoughts. He’d liked how Harry felt inside him and Marcel would surely be identical there as well. It made Louis clench and gush slick at the memories. 

“Yeah, I do,” Louis nodded. 

Marcel placed Louis’ arms around his neck and then slipped his own hands beneath Louis’ thighs. Louis opened his mouth to protest just as Marcel hefted Louis onto his waist with surprising ease. Marcel was much stronger than Louis expected. His slouched posture betrayed the muscle that Harry displayed freely with his broad shoulders. 

Louis held on tight as they made their way up a back staircase and then to the first door on the left. It looked like any generic guest bedroom except for the colour scheme that just felt like Marcel. He assumed it was Marcel’s room when they came to stay, void of many personal belongings so they could rent the house out when they weren’t using it. 

“‘Wait right here,” Marcel instructed as he rested Louis down on the bed. He then raced out of the room and returned with several candle jars of various colours. 

When Marcel placed them on the night stand and then pulled out a lighter, Louis had to stifle a laugh. It was as cliche as the fairy lights from Harry’s room the night before. The twins were so alike in the strangest ways. The candles did feel more personal and romantic, though. He didn’t think Marcel had candles sitting around for this exact purpose as was obvious with Harry’s setup. He couldn’t remember any time he’d seen Marcel hanging with omegas in a romantic way. 

The dim light of the evening and the flicker of the flames framed the energy of the room. This felt more like the first time Louis had always imagined. Marcel took off his glasses, folded them and placed them on the nightstand. When he turned back, Louis was rocked by how identical him and Harry really were. He’d never realized how much the glasses distracted from that. 

“We don’t have to do anything more than kiss,” Marcel told him he came closer to where Louis had stretched out on his back. He propped himself up on his side so he could look down at Louis and the smile on his face made Louis feel weak. It was just so open and kind. “I’ve just always had such a crush on you and I didn’t want to risk never seeing you again after graduation.” 

Marcel was so sweet. He made Louis feel things he never had before. Louis looked into his eyes and then reached up to brush the hair back into place that Louis’ own fingers had disrupted. He let his fingertips trail down his jaw and urged him forward into a soft kiss. 

Louis was so wet only a few minutes in. Marcel was becoming more and more passionate and Louis wondered if it was because of the increasing scent of it. The alpha walked his fingers down Louis’ bare chest which drew attention to the fact that they were unevenly dressed. The way Harry’s skin had felt against him was still fresh in his mind and he wanted to feel it again. He wanted the intimacy he’d deprived himself of when he’d run away after. 

Marcel’s hand was hovering along the waist of Louis’ jeans like he didn’t quite have the courage to move on. Louis reached up and unfastened the buttons of Marcel’s shirt until it hung open. Without the sense of urgency of his experience with Harry, Louis let himself explore the alpha’s exposed chest. A flutter blossomed in his stomach when he teased over Marcel’s nipple and he let out a little whimper. He ran his thumb back and forth over it which seemed to give Marcel more courage. 

He popped open Louis’ button and timidly slid his hand down underneath. His jeans were tight and he unconsciously squirmed to give Marcel more room until his frustration took over and he ripped them down to his knees himself. His small omega cock was hard and begging for more as it rested against his belly. 

Marcel abandoned him to wrestle off his own jeans and then rolled back onto his side against Louis’. His cock was just as hard and rested heavy against Louis’ hip. The blush on Marcel’s cheeks was endearing and he seemed jittery with nerves. It hadn’t occurred to him that Marcel would actually be nervous, not after seeing Harry. 

“You don’t have to do anything either,” Louis assured the alpha even though he was already craving whatever he could get. He’d deprived himself for so long and now he’d had a taste. He would even be fine if Marcel just pulled him off so long as it wasn’t his own boring hand doing it. 

“I-I want to, I just never have,” Marcel admitted softly. 

That surprised Louis. He knew Marcel wasn’t the Casanova Harry was, but he hadn’t expected him to be a virgin. 

“It’s okay. I only have once,” Louis said softly and pulled him down into another kiss. He kicked his jeans down his calves and then off his feet, both of them completely naked and skin on skin in so many places. 

He expected Marcel to touch his cock again, not bypass it without more than a graze. 

“You’re so wet,” Marcel marveled as his fingers slid down below Louis’ balls. 

Louis could tell that Marcel was still nervous, but there was still something so alpha about the way he touched him. It was still purposeful and possessive as was the way he hovered to box Louis in. He leaned down to occupy Louis’ lips as he slid his fingers in, two long digits filling him perfectly. He had the same long fingers that Harry did and what Marcel lacked in skill, he made up for in determination. He paid attention to Louis’ clues and Louis found himself being more vocal, guiding Marcel to what felt the best. 

With Marcel, it felt like the focus was on Louis. He’d enjoyed what Harry had given him the night before, but this was so much different. He closed his eyes and just let himself feel Marcel teasing the extra sensitive spots inside him while his soft lips moved with his own. 

“Harry must have been all over you today,” Marcel mumbled and Louis froze, eyes flying open to stare up at the ceiling as Marcel kissed down his neck. Could Marcel tell they’d had sex less than 24 hours ago? Could that be possible? “I can smell him on you. He can be quite tactile. Or maybe I just smell myself on you already.” 

Once it had been pointed out, Louis took a long breath in and realized that the twins really did have a similar scent. Harry’s was just a bit more laced with sweat and activity. Harry really was very hands on. He picked up pieces of everyone’s scent throughout the day and it just became part of him. 

It made Louis clench around fingers to think of their scents there together, of two of them making him feel as amazing as he did now. He wanted to see them side by side to compare. He wanted to know the subtle differences that made them unique. He wanted to see what was exactly the same. Were their dicks alike? When Louis glanced down, he didn’t have enough to reference from the few glimpses of Harry’s. 

“Louis, can I put it in?” Marcel asked with an anxious urgency that riled Louis up as well. Yes, he desperately wanted Marcel to put it in. He knew he was still a little sore from the night before and yet he still wanted it. 

Louis nodded and then made a shift to turn and get on all fours to present. Marcel caught him around the waist and pulled him back down, their cocks brushing together as they turned. 

“No, I want to see your face,” Marcel kissed him as he crawled over to settle between Louis’ thighs. He was so wet that parting them farther made him more aware. Marcel’s hips would be covered in it where Louis settled his legs. 

Louis wasn’t sure what to do. He only knew how it worked when he was presenting. This felt backwards to all the images he had in his head. But he also liked the way Marcel kissed him. He could feel Marcel hot and hard against his own. It was a much more stimulating position. 

Inching his hips away, Marcel let the tip of his dick slide down Louis’ skin until it was nuzzled into his slick. Louis had more time this time to really feel its size and power. 

“You’re not in heat, right?” Marcel mumbled against Louis’ lips as the tip started to put pressure against his cunt. 

Louis shook his head no, too many things happening for him to form words. 

Marcel was holding back his reactions. Louis could tell. He looked down at Louis as he slowly pushed inside and Louis could see everything that was happening over his face. His pupils were blown and his eyes hooded, his lips and cheek twitching in what Louis hoped was pleasure. 

Louis himself was breathing deep and heavy as he felt every inch of it stretching him wide. There was no surprise tonight, he knew what to expect. It felt like Marcel was actually bigger than Harry, if that was possible. Or maybe Harry had just made him sore and sensitive. 

When Marcel was finally fully sheathed, he leaned his weight into it and finally moaned as he held himself in place. Louis clenched around it in response and whimpered when it felt so, so good. Marcel was touching every centimeter of space inside him. He clenched down again just to feel it. 

“Oh fuck,” Marcel whimpered, the first time Louis had ever heard him swear that he could remember. He pulled his hips back just a little and then pushed back in. He swore out again as he hid his face against Louis’ neck. 

His movements morphed into a slow and purposeful rocking, each one making Louis shiver. This was how he’d imagined his first time. It was like a redo in an alternate universe. Louis locked his legs tightly around the alpha’s hips and rocked with him, arching up to get some friction on his own dick against Marcel’s stomach. 

Louis felt so full that he didn’t even notice the swell of Marcel’s knot until it was too late. It seemed to overtake Marcel in his inexperience as he tried to pull out at the last second. Louis’ legs were clamped so tightly that Marcel was held in place and his knot fully expanded inside to lock them both together. He couldn’t bring himself to regret it when it then felt so good that his eyes rolled back and his body both tensed and turned to jelly at the same time. He came hard around their tie, crying out as it took over his body. 

Marcel appeared lost in his own world as Louis started to come down from his high. Everything that he was experiencing was clearly written on his face and it made Louis feel special. 

Just as it had with Harry, it soon became awkward and uncomfortable to be stuck together for so long. Unlike with Harry, Louis was more at peace with his thoughts. He let Marcel hold him and kiss him while they both rode it out. 

“Your scent smells so good mixed with mine,” Marcel mumbled as he nuzzled below Louis’ ear. 

Louis didn’t even have to lie when he said, “You smell really good too, Marcie.” 

He really did enjoy the way Marcel’s scent wrapped around him. It was calming and eased his anxiety about being with an alpha for only the second time. 

He could hear everyone else when they came back from the lake and into the house now that it was dark outside and starting to get chilly. Other than hoping Marcel had locked the door, Louis was content where he was. 

The house had gone quiet when the pair slowly started pulling on clothes and cleaning themselves off. 

“Do you think I could get your phone number? Maybe take you out on a real date?” Marcel asked as he sat down beside Louis on the edge of the bed. 

Louis looked down at his hands in his lap, idle now that he’d pulled on his socks. His heart clenched at Marcel’s sincerity but also his own want. That sounded really nice. Really nice if it would have happened any time before graduation. Louis was leaving to move across the country within a week. He had to find a job and get settled in for his heavy course load that would start in the fall. 

“Marce,” he sighed, “We’re both moving to opposite sides of the country. It would never work.” 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right,” Marcel reluctantly agreed. “I should have made my move sooner.” 

“I’m not sure I would have had the time for it.”

“You mean let yourself have the time for it,” Marcel corrected knowledgeably. That was true. Louis had a lot to prove. “Part of why I never did. I saw how dedicated you were.” 

Louis smiled and blushed bashfully. For the first time he felt regret for taking a scholarship so far away. But the moment was brief. Louis had to focus on the big picture, his long term goals. There would be plenty of time to find another Marcel out in the world once he had accomplished them. 

“This was really nice,” Louis said as he took Marcel’s hand in his and squeezed. “I’m glad it was you.” 

Louis knew what it sounded like he was implying. In many ways, it was true. He just hoped that the twins never found out what had happened with the other. Marcel surely hadn’t seemed aware of what him and Harry had been up to the night before when they’d started. 

But he was glad he had the chance to have sex with Marcel. It served to smooth over any of the things that left him feeling unsettled after having sex with Harry. 

Louis left Marcel with a sweet kiss and a fond feeling in his chest. 

  
  


\-- 

  
  


Weeks into his move, Louis was not handling things well. His constant anxiety and stress made him sick at various points of the day. It was becoming such a problem that it was interfering with his life and threatening his future. 

As an omega it had been hard enough to find a campus job let alone one that didn’t conflict with his scholarship rules. He couldn’t lose it just because he was working himself up about nothing. He put it off for a month, and then a few more weeks until he finally forced himself to the campus clinic. Louis didn’t like to look weak and it took all his courage to admit that he needed help. 

And now Louis sat in the middle of his life that was in shambles around him. Pregnant. About to start his first year at his top choice university. And pregnant. It felt as if he’d lost everything in the blink of an eye. First it was his job that he could no longer handle. Then it was his room in the dormitory after his roommate had caught on. And now? Now Louis had lost his scholarship. His full ride. 

The university made an exception to give him the offer of letting him stay enrolled in his courses — so long as he paid the tuition himself. There was no way he could come up with even a fraction of the amount by the due date they’d set. Even if he could call his parents to tell them the situation, they wouldn’t have the money either. 

It was just him alone in the studio apartment he’d moved into with some of the supplemental money he’d received from other programs. He didn’t even have furniture. Just the few things he’d brought with him to the dorms. A flimsy desk, a computer chair, a single bed with cheap sheets. 

He looked down at his rounding belly and let out a gut wrenching sob. He couldn’t even tell the father. Even if he had a way to contact the father, he wouldn’t know who to call. After receiving the horrifying education that omegas can and obviously do get pregnant outside of heat, Louis had no way of knowing whether it had been Harry or Marcel that fathered his child. Both of them had knotted him bare within the same day. They were brothers and he’d had both of them without thinking of the consequences. He couldn’t face either of them. 

Louis might have felt differently if it hadn’t directly been his fault. It had been him to assure the alphas that he couldn’t get pregnant outside of heat. They hadn’t corrected him either. Louis blamed their schooling. 

He sniffed and typed a search into his laptop for  _ how can a pregnant omega make money _ . He scrolled through a few ads and then clicked through some of results that were obviously a scam. 

A few clicks later and Louis almost slammed the laptop shut. After the initial shock, he slowly lifted the lid and let himself look at what had startled him to begin with. It was a picture of a pregnant omega that looked about his age. He was posing completely naked with a suggestive look on his face

_ Check out my OnlyFans _ , Louis read beneath the photo. 

He scrolled and there was another picture of a naked omega. This one was a short video clip that started playing as it centered on his screen. The omega was hard and his stomach was wet with milk that dripped from his nipples. HIs hands were cupping his breasts, massaging them before the video stopped. This one also had a link to OnlyFans. 

They were all around Louis’ age and they were all pregnant or recently pregnant. The posts had hundreds of comments and Louis couldn’t help but wonder what they might say about his own pregnant body. In his opinion he was hotter than many of the omegas posting. 

He kept scrolling through the page titled  _ r/bredwinners _ until he finally clicked to see what this OnlyFans thing was. It was a subscription service for explicit content and some of the omegas he clicked on had a lot of subscribers. Even at $7.49 a month, some of these omegas had to be making thousands. It made Louis want to make thousands. Louis  _ needed _ thousands. 

Louis didn’t let himself think about anything before signing into Reddit and joining the group. He would just post a picture of his body and see if it got any attention first. If it did, maybe he could start up an OnlyFans and work out a monthly payment plan with the university. It wasn’t like anyone he knew would ever find it. It would be his little secret as he tried to figure out how he was going to make it through. 

It took awhile for Louis to find a good angle with his phone. His arms weren’t long enough to get a good shot of everything so he had to move around until he settled on a position that put the emphasis on his chest and belly. His skin looked smooth and soft and his nipples were puffy over the small mounds destined to be breasts by the time the baby was born. Since they were always sore lately, his nipples pebbled with just the touch of the open air around him and looked fantastic on the screen of his phone. 

Several shots later and he finally had one that he felt comfortable enough to post. He took a deep breath and uploaded the photo before squeezing his eyes shut and hoping that everything would be just a dream when he opened them again. 

Unfortunately everything stayed the same and he blushed as he saw himself still naked on his laptop. There were already comments, though, and he clicked to read them. They were surprisingly positive and Louis felt the thrill of strange alpha’s on the internet finding him attractive. It made him feel good about himself for the first time since he’d realized his horrible and ignorant mistake. 

He blushed and grinned, covering his mouth with his hand as he watched the comments roll in. Starting an OnlyFans was worth a shot. 

  
  


\----

  
  


Marcel was restless. He’d been restless for months and it was finally starting to take its toll on him. Things were going great with school and he had no reason to have an excess of anxieties. He was at his top school rooming with his twin instead of a stranger. Things couldn’t be better.

But he still had too much unsettling energy brewing in him and he couldn’t let it bubble any longer. He needed to have some release so he could focus on his freshman year. He could tell that Harry was feeding off the same energy and his new gym routine looked absolutely exhausting. Marcel had never been able to throw himself into working out the way Harry did. He was the much more passive twin. He didn’t work his energy out in anger. 

Marcel worked it out in a treat he rarely gave himself. Of course he got himself off quickly in the shower or before bed, but he rarely worked himself up to a knot. It was the ultimate stress reliever when his body wasn’t used to it. 

He waited until he knew Harry would be gone for hours out at a party before he really let himself indulge. He got out his lube, stripped down to his boxers and then sat down at his desk. The laptop screen was the only light in the room, glowing in blue tinted light against the walls. He felt weird doing it on school wifi, but he deserved it. 

Pulling up a browser window, Marcel typed in the search  _ omega porn _ and hoped it would bring up at least one option that wasn’t too filthy or degrading. He scrolled through several pages of search results before he came to a result that said _ r/bredwinners.  _

“Ha,  _ bred _ winners,” Marcel said out loud to himself with a little giggle. He always did love a good pun. He clicked on the link. 

He let out a gasp and lifted his glasses to squint at the pictures posted where he’d just clicked. 

The omega in the first picture was about his age and very naked. Very naked and  _ very _ pregnant. He scrolled down to the next picture which featured an omega in a sheer lace bra, milk dripping through the delicate covering. 

He scrolled on when he felt himself twitch in his shorts in response to the images, his hand moving down to squeeze himself. This was why he’d started the search to begin with so he might as well go with what worked. Each picture he passed was of a different young omega either pregnant or apparently breastfeeding. The focus of the group was on the breeding kink aspects that the name implied and Marcel found himself getting sucked into it. 

Just because he wasn’t as bold as Harry didn’t mean he didn’t want an omega for himself. He wanted kids and everything that went with that. He wanted to be with someone during their heat without any protection. He wanted to knot them with intent. He wanted to keep his omega  _ well bred _ . 

With his omega’s consent, of course. He wasn’t a monster. 

The fantasy blossomed now that Marcel knew what it felt like to pop his knot and tie with more than just his hand. Marcel knew that it would make him so horny to see his omega swollen with the child he put there. He wanted to taste the milk dripping down their chest. He pulled himself out and squeezed before giving himself a few rough pumps. The lube that he pulled out next made it feel so much better, in the zone as he continued through the thread. 

Marcel gasped and then came unexpectedly hard when he scrolled and then paused at a particular picture. He was still coming beneath the desk as he took in the image, the pregnant omega’s thighs splayed with his adorable dick hard and resting back against his belly. His breasts were swollen and the way he looked at Marcel through the screen from beneath his lashes made him twitch. 

It was Louis. Louis his high school crush. Louis the omega he’d lost his virginity with. Louis he’d hoped to date. 

He was surprised to see Louis so pregnant since he had been so dedicated to his education. That was the main reason he’d turned Marcel down the last time they’d seen each other. He’d never pegged Louis as the type to be with someone during his heat until after marriage. 

He also hadn’t pegged Louis as the type to post his naked pictures on the internet either. 

With only a small amount of hesitation, Marcel clicked on the username  _ LouLou91 _ and found a posting history of many  _ many _ nude shots. With the reposts aside, the most recent pictures were focused on his full and leaking breasts without the pregnant belly and presumably after his baby had been born. It was like looking at a backwards timeline of his pregnancy that eventually led to… 

Marcel paused when the invisible timeline stretched beyond the last post and took him back to his candlelit bedroom at the lake house. His eyes went unfocused on the screen as he vividly recalled the way he’d made love to Louis before knotting him for so long. But Louis hadn’t been in heat. He hadn’t smelled like he was in heat. 

Marcel scrambled to open another browser and hastily typed in  _ can an omega get pregnant outside of heat? _ His jaw dropped open when the immediate search results populated and gave him an unmistakable yes. 

He fish mouthed and looked around the dark and empty dorm room. No one to tell and no one to tell him that this was all an elaborate prank. 

He thought back to his restlessness and then about the omega he may always have a tie with. If Louis’ baby was Marcel’s, so many things he’d been feeling could be easily explained. 

His shock was so strong that he just kept scrolling through all the pictures again and again. He couldn’t stop looking at Louis’ naked body and on some level knowing that was his baby in there. Click followed click until he found himself at Louis’ OnlyFans page and the $12.95 subscription didn’t even faze him as he clicked and entered his information. 

There were  _ videos _ . Videos that Marcel kept watching until he was hard and ready to go again. This time he was going to knot without a doubt. 

Sure he’d been with Louis, but only one time. It had been dark and he hadn’t been able to see Louis body the way he could see it so clearly in the videos on his screen. It was so hot to watch Louis fuck his omega dick into a toy when his belly didn’t allow him to reach to get himself off on his own. It was also hot to watch the different ways Louis could milk himself for the camera. His tongue refused to stay still as he watched milk run down Louis’ stomach to pool in his belly button. Marcel could hardly handle it. He’d never been so turned on in his life. 

When he finally popped his knot, he held a tight fist around it as he gave in to the build up from the treasure trove of Louis. He let himself moan as he watched Louis on screen, so much better than any of the fantasies he’d been conjuring up since they’d slept together. He almost missed the tell tale sound of a key entering the lock on the door. 

“DON’T COME IN HERE!” he shrieked just as the door pushed in to reveal Harry standing on the other side. His dick was still out, knot in his hand and come all over the floor beneath his desk. Louis was still milking himself on the screen of his laptop and there was nothing he could do to hide any of it. 

“What the fuck?” Harry swayed in the doorway, obviously tipsy from whatever party he’d stumbled back from. “Were you snooping on my computer?” 

Harry pushed the door shut behind him as he stomped over to steal the laptop off the desk. It didn’t help that they both had the very same model. Of course that’s what it looked like Marcel had done. 

“What? No! Of course not,” Marcel quickly defended himself and then paused. “Wait, why would you think that was yours?” 

Harry was still shielding the screen away from him while Marcel looked up at him, confused. 

“I knew you liked Louis but I didn’t think you’d be jerking off to him,” Harry mumbled with a frown as he balanced the laptop on his hand and then stopped the video. 

“You knew about this?” Marcel started to put the pieces together. 

“It was on my computer, wasn’t it?” Harry rolled his eyes. 

Marcel narrowed his eyes. “That’s my computer.” 

Harry looked down at the rainbow cloud sticker by the touchpad that said Musgraves beneath and only then looked a tad bashful for having ripped the laptop away from him. He slowly placed it back down on the desk. It was then that Marcel realized his dick was still in his hand and made an effort to tuck it away. It was nothing Harry hadn’t seen before, but it just felt weird in the moment. 

“You found him too?” Harry asked as he sat down on the edge of his bed. 

“Yeah. Just tonight,” Marcel admitted. He watched as Harry gave a little nod before letting his eyes wander over to the frozen image on the screen. 

“Harry… I-I think I have something to tell you.” Marcel knew he was turning red as he mustered his courage. They’d never had something so monumental between them. Marcel hadn’t even had time to process it himself and his relationship with his twin would never be the same. “I think Louis’ baby is mine.” he finally blurted out. 

Harry stared across at him for a minute. Marcel started to get nervous when Harry didn’t say anything right away. 

“No,” Harry started slowly. “I think Louis’ baby is  _ mine _ .” 

They both watched each other with the same confused expression. 

“You slept with Louis?” Marcel asked. 

“ _ You _ slept with Louis?” Harry answered. 

Marcel blushed. “After graduation.” 

“On the last day of school.” 

“He smelled like you,” Marcel said thoughtfully, thinking back on everything in a new light. 

“I knotted him bare,” Harry admitted. 

“I did too.” 

The twins stared across at each other with the weight of their confessions hanging between them. 

“Is it yours?” Marcel asked softly. 

Harry nodded. “I feel like it’s mine.” 

“I do too.” 

Marcel thought about how restless he’d been all year. He recognized it now for what he knew it was. His alpha knew there was a child. 

“What do we do now?” Harry asked, vulnerability something he wasn’t scared to show when it was just the two of them. 

Marcel got up from the chair and crawled behind Harry on his single bed. 

“I don’t know.” 

He pulled at Harry until he willingly stretched out on his side so Marcel could plaster himself against his back. He nuzzled his nose in against Harry’s neck and breathed in the familiarity. 

“One of us has a kid,” he said with a small giggle. It was hard to process that one of them was a father now. Their lives would never be the same. 

“I knew you liked him so I didn’t tell you,” Harry said softly once they’d settled in against each other. 

“I knew  _ you _ liked him so I didn’t tell  _ you _ .” Marcel countered. 

“You didn’t really sleep with some rando this summer then, did you?” 

Marcel knew he’d never sounded very convincing when he had to tell his brother he wasn’t a virgin anymore. He shook his head no. There hadn’t been anyone else. He pressed a kiss against Harry’s shoulder, the only person in the world who wouldn’t make fun of him for it. 

“I didn’t think so. I just thought you hadn’t with anyone yet.” Harry shuffled enough so he could look up at Marcel. “So you and Louis, huh?” Harry grinned. “Tell me everything about it.” 

Marcel blushed. 

“At the lake house. I lit candles.” He hid his face against his brother’s chest. It sounded too cheesy now that he was saying it out loud. “It was romantic and sweet. And then I accidentally knotted him.” 

“I didn’t even accidentally knot him. I did it on purpose. I didn’t think he could get pregnant outside of heat.” 

“Yeah, me too. I just found out.” 

“How were we both so stupid?” 

They both laughed as Marcel lifted his head. 

“How will we ever know whose it is?” 

Their DNA was identical after all. They didn’t have the money for one of the more in depth paternity tests that would be able to tell which twin had really fathered Louis’ baby. 

“Maybe we’ll never know for sure.” 

“Then what do we do?” 

They stared at each other with so many unspoken words unil Harry’s eyes flicked down to Marcel’s lips. They’d kissed before. Many times before. That’s how they’d learned how to kiss. It had just been a little while since the last time they’d done it. 

Neither one of them was a very good sleeper and sometimes it was just nice to have someone to kiss and snuggle in with when it was too hard to fall asleep on their own. Plus they’d established long ago that it was no different than doing things to themselves. They were essentially the same person, after all. It counted as masturbation. 

Marcel grinned and leaned down to press his lips against Harry’s, sharing a short kiss. 

“You smell like come,” Harry mumbled against Marcel’s mouth. Harry tasted faintly of beer and something sweet, a taste that was familiar after parties. 

Marcel grinned. “Covered in it.” 

And he really was. He could feel it drying where it had hit his feet and his thighs. He could feel it uncomfortably on his shorts against his dick. 

“Did you get off watching Louis?” 

“I got so turned on he made me come twice,” Marcel admitted with a grin. 

“Think you can go again?” Harry challenged. He reached up and gently pulled Marcel’s glasses off, reaching over to rest them neatly on the edge of the desk. 

Marcel loved the times when they got off together. It was one of the only times Harry let Marcel really be in charge. When it came to alpha traits, Harry’s were the strongest, but Marcel’s were still there and occasionally begged to surface. He pinned Harry’s hips down with one of his thighs and kissed down his neck. His scent was so thick there and so similar to his own. Marcel was lucky to have the ability to play out the fantasy of having sex with himself each and every time with Harry. At times they even thought like the same person. 

Marcel crawled over onto Harry’s body. He straddled the other alpha’s hips and rocked down against him. In just his underwear, Marcel could feel Harry get hard in his jeans. 

“I can’t believe we even knotted the same omega,” Marcel grinned against Harry’s neck. He lowered his voice to a seductive whisper near Harry’s ear. “I was on top just like this.” 

Harry bucked up against him in response. Marcel snaked his hand down between them to palm at the front of Harry’s tight jeans. 

“I bet you were a little rough with him.” 

There wasn’t much that they kept from each other. Marcel had seen first hand the way his twin had sex with omegas. He was bold and overeager and thought with his knot. Harry wasn’t good at controlling his urges when Marcel wasn’t around. It was Marcel that kept him in check. 

“He presented for me,” Harry squirmed beneath him. 

“And I bet you took him just like that.” 

Marcel teased his teeth along the sensitive skin of Harry’s neck. Harry whimpered. 

With a small struggle, Marcel got Harry’s jeans unbuttoned enough to pull his hard dick free. Marcel was hard as well, his underwear sticky and uncomfortable from the lube and come from before. He pushed them down his hips and pulled his own dick out, lifting up enough to look down at them together. 

Their dicks were almost exact copies of each other when they were lined up. Marcel had a few millimeters more in length while Harry was a few millimeters thicker. They fit perfectly against one another as Marcel wrapped his fist around both of them and gave them a gentle squeeze. 

“Shit,” Harry swore as he closed his eyes and threw his head back. Marcel could feel that he was holding himself back. He knew Harry wanted to buck into his fist because Marcel wanted to do it himself. But Harry knew he had to wait for Marcel to let him. 

Without his glasses, Marcel’s depth perception was a bit off and he jammed his finger against the corner of the desk before feeling around for the lube he’d left out. He finally grabbed it and sat back to drizzle the cold gel onto their dicks. The cold shock was quick before his warm hand wrapped back around them both to spread it out. 

Having just knotted not long before, Marcel still bulged a bit at the base and made him more sensitive than he normally would be. He needed to get Harry to his level and teased the underside of Harry’s tip with his thumb until Harry could hardly keep himself still. 

“I know what it was like,” Marcel leaned back in to murmur along his cheekbone until he could nuzzle his nose against Harry’s hairline, “Louis took my knot so well so I know how he took yours, too.” 

Harry moaned and lost control enough to buck up while his fingers held death grips on Marcel’s arms. With his face buried in Harry’s neck, Marcel sucked a deep bruise as he jerked them off together, writhing until he could tell they were both close. 

“Wish I could have seen it,” Marcel whispered and then moaned as he came, his come mixing with the lube and making a mess of their stomachs before Harry started to come as well. A rush of profanities fell from Harry’s mouth until Marcel kissed him quiet. The dorm room walls weren’t thick enough to mask what they were doing if anyone happened to walk by. 

“So what do we do?” Harry asked once they’d settled in together. 

“We go visit and find out. We’ll know once we get there, right? We’ll be able to tell?” 

Harry shrugged and was quiet for a few moments before snuggling further into Marcel’s embrace. 

“I guess there’s only one way to find out.” 

  
  


\--

  
  


Louis was so exhausted he wanted to cry. So exhausted and worn down and the babies would not stop crying. As soon as one stopped, the other started. It was a fitting punishment to end up with twins after being so irresponsible with a set of twins in the first place. 

He felt like a failure of an omega for not being able to handle the babies, for not being able to keep up his small apartment, for not being able to muster up the energy himself that he would normally receive from his alpha. But he wasn’t going to give his babies up. Even when the social worker spent hours trying to convince him that it would be better to hand them over. He couldn’t do it. He didn’t want to do it. 

Other times, Louis felt like he wouldn’t make it. It was in those moments that he made himself look presentable and got in front of the camera. If he kept up the content, his OnlyFans brought in at least enough for his rent. 

He looked at himself in the mirror and adjusted the baby pink lace bra over his full breasts. His nipples were so sensitive now that they puckered almost painfully against the sheer material. It wouldn’t take much for him to start leaking which really was the point. His post-baby content was more popular than the pregnancy shots had been. 

It was a rare moment when both babies were asleep and, while Louis should have been using it to sleep himself, he had to make a living. They’d be up soon so he had to make this fast. He adjusted himself in the matching lace panties and flipped on his light. His phone was set up on a cheap tripod pointed at the bed where Louis crawled to the middle and sat back on his knees. 

It always took him a few moments to feel sexy, to get into the mood. It was like playing a part, acting as someone other than himself. It was something Louis didn’t think he would ever do so it felt easier to separate those parts of himself. 

With his remote he took a few snaps and then crawled across the bed to see how they looked. He really needed to invest in an actual camera, but he hadn’t been able to justify such a purchase yet. 

He started a video with the click of his remote and ran his hands up and down his stomach and over his breasts until the lace darkened as he started to leak. He squeezed and watched as his milk leaked through his bra. It truly surprised him how many alphas were into this. 

One hand slid down to rub over his small omega dick. Pregnancy had made it shrink even more, his hormones choosing to focus on his secondary gender. Alphas seemed to like that as well and he found pictures of himself cross posted all over reddit for that very reason. 

He had just slid his hand down into his panties when there was a loud and abrupt knocking at his door. It startled him and his eyes flew to the bassinette across the room, praying that the babies didn’t wake up. Whoever it was continued rapping at the door and Louis wilted in defeat when first one and then two cries filled the small apartment. 

With a big sigh, Louis crawled off the bed and wrapped his robe around himself to answer the door. His eyes grew wide when he pulled open the door and for a moment he couldn’t remember how to speak. 

“Harry, Marce… What are you doing here?” 

Harry took a step forward and Louis automatically stepped back to let him in. He shut the door once the twins were both standing in his kitchen. Louis was afraid they were mad but determined was a more accurate description to suit their body language. 

“Is the baby mine?” the twins both said at the same time. 

Louis looked back and forth between them and tried to find an answer for them. Yes and no were both true, he just didn’t know in what order they should go. 

“I don’t– I don’t know who—” 

“You don’t know who the father is? Well it’s one of ours for sure,” Harry put his hands on his hip. 

The babies were still crying through all of this and Louis felt frozen in place. Marcel made the first move to walk over to the bassinet, peering in at the infants who immediately began to calm. 

“Two of them,” Marcel mumbled to himself as he laid eyes on the babies. Harry was close behind. 

Standing on opposite sides, the twins looked in on the twins. Louis bit his lip anxiously as he watched. It was amazing how both babies went quiet almost immediately.

“This one is definitely mine,” Marcel said first as he reached out the touch a little foot. 

“I’m sure this one is mine,” Harry said with the same confidence. 

They looked up at each other and then switched sides, both of them looking less sure. 

Marcel shook his head first. “No, this one is definitely mine. They’re mine.” 

“No, they’re definitely mine,” Harry countered. 

“They can’t be yours if they smell like me,” Marcel argued with a frown. 

“They don’t. They smell like me,” Harry frowned. 

“Ours?” Marcel tried to put things together. Surely it wasn’t possible that they were both the father and yet that was how it felt. Even Louis couldn’t quite be sure even with the alphas standing in front of him to compare. They looked over to Louis for confirmation. 

“I don’t know,” Louis said softly and then frowned when both twins weren’t meeting his eyes. He followed their gaze down to his chest and then turned bright red with embarrassment as he saw he had soaked through the front of his robe in two rounding spots. 

He quickly moved his arms to attempt to cover the spots but ended up twisting the fabric in the process. The front of the robe parted from the bottom and gave the alphas a good glimpse of the frilly lace holding in his cock. It had looked so good in pictures just minutes ago and now he wondered if it looked just as good to them in person. 

Louis was mortified but also frozen in place by the thirsty look on the twins’ faces. 

“Ours,” Harry said in a low rumble. It was close to a hungry growl and it made Louis shiver. HIs arms dropped from where they had been attempting to hide himself and his robe hung free. 

Louis watched Harry and Marcel share a look that held a whole conversation and then turned back. He suddenly felt hot under their gaze, heating up from deep within. It had been a long time since he’d gone through a heat but he remembered it starting like this. Only when the alphas’ nostrils flared did he realize how wet he’d become. 

He took a step back when they stepped forward, and then again. They held no threat, but they were still an intimidating presence. Their attention felt heavy as he backed up and fell backwards onto the bed. He knew people looked at him naked, but outside of a doctor’s setting, this was the first time any alpha had been there in person. The lace felt hot on his skin. 

“Just like the pictures,” Harry mumbled to Marcel as he looked over Louis’ body. 

Louis vividly remembered what it was like being with each of them. He thought about them every time he had to get hard for pictures or videos. It felt like a dream to have them so close, to be bathed in their scent. He found it even more appealing now that he could smell the subtle hints of his babies in them. He didn’t know who the father was, but their Biology was so closely in sync that it was hard to really tell the difference. It felt settling to have them both there. 

Harry crawled up onto the bed and possessively began to scent Louis’ neck. The sudden pheromones made him feel high and hazy. He looked through it to see Marcel standing above them clenching his jaw. Louis felt frozen in place, not quite sure what Marcel was going to do. It looked like a mixture of anger and arousal that made Louis hard. 

LIke a prowling cat, Marcel climbed onto the bed on Louis’ other side. He was slow and calculated with his movements until he was level with their faces. Louis gasped when Marcel grabbed Harry’s chin and harshly directed his face up so they were inches apart. 

Holding his breath, Louis watched as the twins looked each other in the eye before Marcel started an aggressive kiss between them. It looked like a small battle that took a turn when Marcel spread his hand across Harry’s face and gave it a push. The alpha pliantly fell back and didn’t crowd back into their space when Marcel took his turn scenting him. 

Marcel treated Louis as if he were made of glass. The soft hands that Louis remembered touched his skin and ran down his sides to his hips. The pheromones of two alphas made Louis feel so sensitive and light. He shivered when Marcel delicately kissed down his chest until he teased the skin along the lace. 

“It’s wet,” Marcel murmured softly as his lips pressed over the curve of Louis’ breast to his nipple. They were so full and his nipples were so hard. He always got the best shots when he was full. He didn’t have to do much for his milk to start leaking out for a video. 

Now it was leaking out for Marcel. 

The alpha teased his nipple through the lace before reaching in and pulling his breast free. He did the same to the other side and Louis felt like he was in a hazy sex dream. Marcel let out a small growl as he sank his fingers into Harry’s hair and yanked his head forward. He pushed his head towards Louis’ chest and then held him there with Harry’s warm breath above the omega’s nipple. 

Louis gasped when Marcel pushed Harry down to take Louis’ nipple in his mouth. He was so sensitive now and the sensation lit him on fire. He soared when Marcel returned to his other nipple, twins suckling in such a different way than their set of babies. It was possessive and more purposeful and made Louis slick as he clenched around nothing. 

One of them reached down to pull out his erection, dwarfed in alpha hands. There were too many hands for Louis to keep track of so he stopped trying. They touched him everywhere and undressed him until he was completely naked. The alphas suddenly were as well and their skin felt so warm against his own even though he felt like he was burning up. 

Two fingers slide down behind his balls and into his cunt, penetrating satisfyingly deep. The other twin’s hand joined, a stretch as two more fingers slipped in beneath the first. Louis whimpered as he was breached, familiar and foreign at the same time. 

Being under just one of the twin’s full attention was something else and now having them both was otherworldly. He writhed against the sheets beneath him as he was sandwiched between the two alphas, helpless to do anything other than that. 

He was vaguely aware of the babies across the room. They were silent now and he hoped that meant they had fallen asleep. At least they weren’t old enough to sit up to see what was going on. Louis didn’t think he had it in him to stop. He was slipping into a heat-like state and nothing would feel right until he was sated. 

Coming once on their fingers, Louis sobbed at the feeling of needing  _ more _ . Having had only two experiences, Louis didn’t think he could crave as much as he was craving right now. He could feel the twins hard against his thighs and reached down to grab them both in his hands. He was growing disoriented on who was on which side, but it didn’t matter. As long as one of them was in him soon, that was all he cared about. 

Marcel pushed Harry onto his back and away from Louis, pinning him there as he hovered over them both to attack him with a dominant kiss. Louis just watched through half lidded eyes and allowed his body to be moved when Marcel’s gentle hands guided him to straddle Harry. 

Harry kissed him with renewed passion while Marcel positioned his hips in place. He felt the tip of a dick tease his entrance and then recognized that it was coming from below. Marcel was rubbing Harry’s through Louis’ slick, pausing to circle his hold on each pass. Louis moaned and tried to push down against it and each time his hips were held in place. 

He whined high in his throat when the teasing became too much and only then was he allowed to sink down onto Harry’s thick cock. It felt so good as it stretched him to touch what felt like every inch of him inside. Hands helped him rock back and forth and he moaned as he lost all ability and coordination to continue kissing the alpha beneath him. Instead his nose naturally nuzzled into Harry’s neck, nearly sobbing with how good, how  _ right _ it felt. 

Harry’s hands moved to his breasts and began to squeeze. It wasn’t the way Louis would milk himself, but with unskilled hands whose only reference was the idea of milking a cow. It still worked as his milk pooled between them, covering Harry’s chest and running down his sides onto the sheets. 

With a burning stretch, Louis felt a finger slip in alongside Harry’s dick. It was too much but he didn’t want it to be taken away now that it was there. It slid around from side to side along the underside of Harry’s dick until there were two fingers doing the same thing. Louis moaned and whimpered and sobbed in the cloud of Harry’s scent until the fingers were suddenly gone. In their place was a looming warmth and then the press of something trying to take the place of the fingers. 

His eyes flew open when he realized what was about to happen but was powerless to do anything before it did. Marcel had slicked up his own dick and was pushing it in against Harry’s. His mouth fell open in a silent scream, biting down into Harry’s muscle as Marcel shoved his way inside. 

The other alpha was warm against his back, his grunts falling near Louis’ ear. Louis’ body tried to clench to expel the intrusion which only caused him to shudder. The alpha’s groaned and moved together in tiny thrusts that pushed them deeper and deeper until Louis felt like he was going to rip in two. 

That was nothing compared to what happened shortly after when he felt their knots start to expand. It was slow at first and then came all at once. Louis screamed in pain as they locked inside him and yet his cock still came where it was pressed against Harry’s stomach. 

His body relaxed after that which let the twins settle in further. It caused a zen to wash over him as he felt the twins filling him up, their fluids leaking out in the gaps left between their seals. Louis fell limp against Harry’s chest, breathing shallow as his body couldn’t take any more. 

He felt Marcel’s breath hot against his shoulder as the alpha rested his teeth against the junction of his neck. The same sensation came to his other side and Louis realized what was about to happen only a split second before it did. 

Teeth clamped down and then broke the skin as both alphas put a simultaneous claim on him. Louis felt like he might pass out from overstimulation as their bites held firm, his dick twitching feebly where it was trapped. 

Their energy ran swiftly through their bonds like a looping train track with Louis as the common connecting point. It was both terrifying and exhilarating until it all settled into place. 

When it finally snapped, it lifted Louis out of the haze and made him truly aware of his surroundings. The twins had claimed him as their omega. Together. That was something Louis had never heard of and yet there they were. 

The slow release of their bites stung as the wounds were exposed to the open air and it made Louis shiver. As he grew sleepy, he let himself fall into the idea of finally not being on his own. No matter what happened, there were two alphas that were bonded with him for life. It wasn’t how he’d imagined it, but it was the most stable thing he could ask for in his position. No matter what, he wouldn’t be alone. 

And with that thought, he let himself fall asleep. 

  
  
  



End file.
